1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting two drum pedals of a drum and, more particularly to a device for connecting two drum pedals of a drum which can prevent damage to an inner rod and separation from an outer tube thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Drums have been popular musical instruments for thousands of years all over the world, and the bass drum has become particularly popular in modern music. A device for connecting two drum pedals of a drum is adopted to enable a performer to play the bass drum simultaneously with two feet, thereby leaving his/her hands free to play other drums. A conventional device for connecting two drum pedals of a bass drum generally has a structure as shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7. The connecting device includes an outer tube 60 and an inner rod 70. The outer tube 60 has a first end connected with one of two drum pedals via a linkage unit (not shown) which may be a cardan bearing. A second end of the outer tube 60 defines two radial screw holes 61. The outer tube 60 further defines an axial hexagonal (or tetragonal) hole 63 therein (see FIG. 7) for receiving inner rod 70 configured to mate therewith. A distal end of the inner rod 70 is mounted with a flexible sleeve 71 and defines a screw hole 73 therein. The flexible sleeve 71 also has a cardan bearing 72 disposed therein provided for connecting the inner rod 70 to the other of two drum pedals. In assembly, the inner rod 70 is inserted into the outer tube 60 from the second end thereof, leaving its distal end at an outside of the outer tube 60. Then two bolts 62 are respectively screwed into the two screw holes 61 of the outer tube 60 and abutted on a circumference of the inner rod 70, and a screw 74 is screwed into the screw hole 73 for securing the inner rod 70 to the other pedal.
Though this kind of device can connect two drum pedals of a drum, it has several disadvantages. Firstly, when the inner rod 70 is adjusted with respect to the outer tube 60, it may be separated from the outer tube 60 because there is no means for preventing the inner rod 70 from slipping away from the outer tube 60, and furthermore, it is difficult for the inner rod 70 to return to its original position during reassembly. Secondly, a tip portion of the bolt 62 abutting on the circumference of the inner rod 70 may result in damage to the inner rod 70.
The present invention provides an improved device connecting two drum pedals of a drum to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.